


Beach Buddies

by SHSL_Timewaster



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Timewaster/pseuds/SHSL_Timewaster
Summary: Kazuichi is bummed that Hajime refused to wear that swimsuit he made him. Maybe he can get a certain Yakuza to wear it instead...





	1. Rejection and Recognition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huyandere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=huyandere).



> The rating is only for my small angry child's language...he has a bit of a potty mouth. Otherwise, this is just pure shipping trash!
> 
> *Also, chapter two is being worked on right now so hold tight for more Kuzusouda action!

This sucked. Everything sucked. First there was no hot girl beach date, Sonia wore a wetsuit of all things (Is a two piece too much to ask for?), and Hajime had completely refused to wear the matching swimsuit that Souda had so thoughtfully made. The mechanic mumbled and kicked a rock near his brightly colored shoes. He let out a half-hearted sigh and headed toward the empty beach. If it weren't for the huge panic at the diner where Usami had given a speech on decency and covering up, maybe this sandy shore would be covered in hot chicks, especially princess Sonia.

  
Scouting the available places to sit and take a break, Kazuichi spotted a decently sized palm tree and sat down underneath it. Crossing his arms, Souda watched as the others slowly trickled out of the diner area and back to their cottages or Rocket Punch Market. All of them except Sonia, who seemed to be on her way toward the beach. On her way towards the beach! Trying his best to act calm, the mechanic flashed the princess a toothy grin and waved. Sonia, who had only now realized that Souda was at the beach returned his greeting with a polite smile, but she was clearly less composed than usual. She must be mad that all the other girls weren't there with her, or at least that was what Souda told himself.

  
When Sonia was finally in earshot, the mechanic jumped up and decided to lean on the palm tree in an attempt to look cooler. This resulted in him missing the tree and nearly falling onto his back like an idiot. He recovered before falling though and stood up straight, cursing under his breath. "What brings you here Miss Sonia? Did you decide to swim after all? Should I join you so you aren't as lonely?”

  
"Thank you Kazuichi but I think I will be jus-"

  
"There could be sharks out there! Who know what Gundham might have done to the animals in that water? I could be your bodyguard!" Souda was determined to go swimming with the princess no matter what, even if it meant stretching the truth. He had checked with Monomi to see if there were actual sharks in the beach area, and luckily the weren't. Otherwise he would never have stepped foot in any of the water surrounding the islands.

  
Keeping up her friendly demeanor, the princess explained that she would be fine and would not need a bodyguard to protect her from the possible sharks although she was grateful for his offer. She then said that she only wanted to see the beach view once more before returning to her cottage for a nap. Souda quickly offered to walk her home and Sonia, who could find no good excuse to say no, reluctantly agreed.

  
After an exceedingly awkward walk back, consisting mostly of Souda trying to talk to the princess and Sonia replying with short answers to every question in an attempt to stop the talking completely, the two reached the cottages. Sonia bid the mechanic farewell and walked off, albeit a bit faster then normal. Again Kazuichi blamed it on her wanting to be on time for her royal nap and not himself being the cause of her hasty departure. But since she was gone with everyone else, what was the mechanic supposed to do now? He wasn't tired (which was no surprise considering how much caffeine was in that soda) and no one seemed around to hang out… or was there?

  
Down the boardwalk, Kazuichi could make out the distinct blond hair and pinstriped suit of the Ultimate Yakuza. He brushed past the mechanic nonchalantly but he seemed as if he wasn't as calm as he looked. He continued down the path towards the girl’s side and stopped at one of the cottages. What was he doing? He didn't really hang out with most of the people on this island, especially the girls. Fuyuhiko rang the doorbell and waited, adjusting his collar and muttering something under his breath. Kazuichi couldn't tell whose cottage it was as he really only knew where Sonia, Gundham, Fuyuhiko, and his own were.

  
After a few seconds, Fuyuhiko cursed and turned around, mumbling that she wasn't there and how much harder everything would be now. Kazuichi, being an expert on rejection, decided to ask what was wrong. Despite his kind efforts, the Yakuza only glared and shuffled toward his cottage, clearly angry over something.

  
“H-hey?! Where are you going?! I just wanted to help you know?” The mechanic yelled across the way. Fuyuhiko ignored him again, and Kazuichi yelled again,”I can tell something's wrong! Why don't you just talk to me about it?”

  
Fuyuhiko stopped this time, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning around. “Why the hell should I?! Why should I take advice from some fucking loser like you!

  
Now everyone knew that Fuyuhiko got angry, but this seemed a little over the top, even for him. He didn’t get this mad over something as trivial as this unless he was having a bad day or he was hiding something. Hiding something… now that Kazuichi thought about it, Fuyuhiko’s cheeks were a little flushed, and he wasn’t trying to stare him down like he usually did when he was being intimidating.

  
After a few moments of heated silence, Fuyuhiko let out a sigh of disgust and turned around, following the path away from the mechanic who stood there in shock, still trying to process what had just happened. The Yakuza was definitely hiding something and Kazuichi was determined to find out what it was.

\-----

  
Fuyuhiko barely had time to shut the door of his cottage and lay down on his bed when he could hear the incessant knocking of someone, who sounded like the apocalypse was just announced.

  
“Oi, Kuzuryuu! It's Souda!” Of course it was Souda. Who else would knock on his door like a nervous woodpecker?

  
“Maybe I could come in and talk about what happened?” The Yakuza took a deep breath and decided to open the door. If he didn't, Kazuichi would probably tell the whole island that Fuyuhiko, the toughest guy on this hell of a trip, was having relationship problems. Preparing himself mentally, he gritted his teeth and turned the doorknob.

  
What he did expect was that Souda would be outside his door, looking like a dumbass. What he didn't expect was for Kazuichi to run in and knock them both to the floor. As they fell, a bag that Fuyuhiko hadn't noticed before dropped to the ground and splayed its contents: two matching camouflage swim trunks.

That was the least of Fuyuhiko’s problems though, as Kazuichi was still on top of him, starting deep into his eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, and then he came to his senses.

  
“Wh-what the hell?!” Fuyuhiko grimaced, the full weight of the mechanic pushing down on him, “Why do you look all lovey-dovey?"

  
“Oi, I could say the same of you!” Kazuichi retorted, lifting himself so his arms lay on either side of Fuyuhiko’s body and supported himself.

  
“And what's with the swimsuits…” Fuyuhiko had an idea of what they might have meant, but he didn't like it.

  
“That's what I wanted to talk about!” Souda gave a toothy grin down towards the Yakuza, before getting up completely and moving over to pick them up “,I was going to spy on Miss Sonia with Hajime, but Usami stepped in and ruined my plan… So I was thinking, since you look like you been having a bad day… maybe we could…”

  
Kazuichi fumbled with his zipper while holding the matching swimwear. As he got close to revealing his big proposal, his face began to turn a light pink.

Fuyuhiko didn't even need to guess what was going happen now.

  
“Fine, I'll go with you.”

  
“Hey! I didn't even tell what I was going to-”

  
“You don't need to, I already guessed. You want to go swimming with me.” Fuyuhiko said as casually as he could manage, crossing his arms. This dork was asking him on a date, not that he was complaining. It was just a little out of the blue.

  
“W-well, I mean, only if you want to! It was just an idea.” Kazuichi was practically as flushed as his hair color.

  
“So I was right. I'll catch at the beach then. What time were thinking?” The Yakuza moved over to take one of the pairs of swim trunks, eyeing them with a clear lack of enthusiasm for their design. Kazuichi however was frozen in place, trying not to lose composure which had pretty much vanished when Fuyuhiko opened the door.

  
“How about three… or four? I honestly didn't have a plan other than to ask you… Usually this was when I'd get turned down by Miss Son...Nevermind! Not Nevermind, but forget it! I'll-see you later!” Kazuichi was tripping over his words and panicking. He must look like a huge idiot right now. Dashing over to get his swimsuit, he didn't even bother to make eye contact with Fuyuhiko before leaving in fear he'd melt in embarrassment.

  
After slamming the door a little too hard, Kazuichi made a mad dash back to his cabin. He could hardly believe he had actually gotten a date with someone! And they hadn't even brutally crushed his heart! Kazuichi was so excited that he didn't even hear Fuyuhiko yelling at him about what time the date was going to be.


	2. A Sudden Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kazuichi did finally decide to get up and noticed the paper, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. This was probably a rejection letter. Sonia had sent plenty of delicately worded notes of clear disinterest in him, so it wouldn't be surprising if Fuyuhiko did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has arrived! This has actually been sitting in my drafts for a while just because I couldn't decide if I wanted to add more or just leave it as is... Oh well! Chapter three is in the works and I hope you enjoy!!

It was around 8:00 in the evening when Kazuichi noticed the small slip of paper under his cottage door. He had just gotten so worked up about that whole “beach date” that he never once thought to look at the door in fear that Fuyuhiko would be there, getting ready to cancel their plans. If he was going to be honest with himself, Kazuichi had really only seen the paper because he was going to leave his house and get more soda. He often fiddled with mechanical parts and drank cola when he was bored or stressed and today was no exception. The date tomorrow led him to build mini robots from the broken airplanes on the island. Souda had just been so invested with his work, he went through two of the giant cola bottles from Rocket Punch Market in only a few hours. 

When Kazuichi did finally decide to get up and noticed the paper, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. This was probably a rejection letter. Sonia had sent plenty of delicately worded notes of clear disinterest in him, so it wouldn't be surprising if Fuyuhiko did the same. 

Turning over the paper, Souda mentally prepared for a harsh rejection, but was instead met with a messy scrawl with the words “I’ll see you at three” scribbled in the middle of the paper. It looked almost as if it had been written with the intent of a nervous schoolgirl, which Souda would never have the balls to tell Fuyuhiko, but he thought is was cute regardless. 

A hearty rumbling in his stomach woke him from his love stuck gaze and served as a reminder that a severe lack of cola was in the cabin. Souda tried carefully to leave his cabin in order to not disturb his neighbors, but accidentally ended up knocking over one of his mini robots on his way out, which landed with a large clang on the wooden floor. Souda only had a few moments to whisper “ohshit” before the small hunk of metal began to ring out in alarm, blasting its screeching to the entire cabin area. In a panicked frenzy, Kazuichi grabbed his black beanie and did what he did best: cry like a baby. This day was going so well too, but now he would wake up Fuyuhiko (who apparently slept at 8pm in his mind) and he would call the date off and Kazuichi would be alone forever. The end. 

What really happened however was that over the high pitched wailing of the robot, Kazuichi could make out a faint knocking sound at his door. After hastily wiping his eyes, Souda got up and reached for the door knob, only to find Fuyuhiko outside, holding his hands over his ears and grimacing. Hanging from his shoulders, a bag with the Rocket Punch Market logo swung peacefully, blissfully unaware of the blaring robot siren. Kazuichi had never envied a cheap plastic bag before, but he figured there was a first time for everything.

“What the hell is going on here Souda!?” the Yakuza was yelling over the noise, clearly pissed off as usual,” Were you… crying?”

“I was uh… just...No! Of course not! I was just testing the robot and it- it fell! That’s all!” Souda could feel himself heating up from embarrassment.

“Well turn it off, dumbass!” 

“Okay, okay! No need to get so angry...” Souda made his way towards the robot, fumbling around to find its power switch. Did it even have one? 

Kazuichi wouldn’t find out as he had been taking too long for Kuzuryuu, who in turn walked over and stomped on the robot until its loud alarm dissipated into a weak whine before fading completely.

“Hey! I made that!”

“And I got you more soda, so shut up and take it. I don’t need any more crying tonight.” Fuyuhiko pulled the cola out of the bag and tried to set it on Souda’s desk. After giving up on finding a clean inch of space, he tossed the bottle onto the bed and sat down beside it. “D-did you get my note?”

“I did! You said we would meet up at three, and that sound-”

“At least that got through to you… but I was thinking… we could just go swim… right now” Fuyuhiko’s eyes wandered around Kazuichi’s cabin, taking in the perfectly arranged mess of gears, engines, and oil soaked towels. It was painfully clear that he was trying to hide his flushed cheeks, which seemed a lot brighter than the usual natural blush he often made clear his hatred of.

“At 8 at night? I’m not objecting but that is what you meant, right?” Souda started fumbling with his zipper.

“Of course dumbass! What else does ‘right now’ mean?” Fuyuhiko was getting more heated by the second. After taking a deep breath, he sighed and continued,” But you said yes, so what are we waiting for?” 

The Yakuza lifted himself up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom, removing the swimming trunks from a hidden pocket in his suit. After Fuyuhiko had the door closed behind him, Kazuichi bolted up and searched for his own trunks. With plenty of discarded rags on the floor, it made it hard to find the camo swimwear in the mess. Eventually, Souda managed to find the trunks and waited until Kuzuryuu was done changing. 

Only a little under a minute had passed when the bathroom door clicked and Fuyuhiko stepped out, clad in the skimpy swimwear. He clearly looked unhappy with how small they were, and his bright red face did nothing to hide his shame.

“Y-your turn, bastard. Get me a towel when you’re done in there, ok?” 

“Will do!” Souda said, rushing into the bathroom, and throwing off his yellow jumpsuit. This was really happening! Kazuichi Souda was going on a real date, in swimsuits nonetheless! He changed quickly and flung the door open, handing Fuyuhiko a clean towel, “Are you all set?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, but if we want to go, we better hurry. I don’t want to get caught by the others, I can’t ruin my whole ‘flying solo’ impression.”

Kazuichi had to stop himself from squealing in excitement as he locked the cabin door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dumb little idea I had and is a little gift for a friend!. If there are other suggestions or constructive criticisms, I would love to hear them! (^v^)


End file.
